


Apple Pie

by ChibiiFujoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiiFujoshi/pseuds/ChibiiFujoshi
Summary: Kenma was in a bad mood because of his repeated loss at his new game. Good thing Kuroo has the perfect solution to cheer him up.





	Apple Pie

Kenma was feeling rather down that afternoon. He was stuck with trying to beat the final boss in the latest game he got. Frustration from numerous failed attempts was putting him in a foul mood.

He had just lost again for the nth time when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. Pausing the game, the boy went to open his door.

It didn't come as a surprise when he saw Kuroo on the other side. It was Friday, after all – it was their stay-over day. Both took turns staying over at each other's places. This week was Kuroo's turn to stay over, next week would be Kenma's.

Kuroo was holding a box on one hand, and a plastic bag of what seemed to be drinks on the other, which explains why Kuroo had to knock. Usually, the guy just waltzed inside as if it was his room as well.

"Heya, kitten," Kuroo greeted him. "Take the box, will ya?" he added, handing over the item. Kenma took it from him and proceeded to place it on top of the table he had in his room with Kuroo following behind.

Kenma's room began filling with the pleasant aroma of fresh baked pastry. Taking a covert sniff, Kenma recognized the scent of his favorite: **apple pie**. Excitement filled the smaller boy. Before he could ask Kuroo about the treat, there was another knock on the door.

The black-haired boy went to answer the door. Kenma's mom stood on the other side, with some plates and forks. "Here you go," the woman said as she handed off the items to Kuroo. "Enjoy."

Clearly, his mom knew what was inside. He saw the smile his mom had, the one she usually wore whenever Kuroo did something for Kenma. It showed just how much she appreciated Kuroo's relationship with her only son.

Chest feeling all kinds of fuzzy, Kenma pried open the box to get a better whiff of the apple pie. The logo declared it to be one from the cafe that had recently opened near the station. Kuroo would have had to go there and back to buy one, which touched him all the more.

"Someone's excited," Kuroo teased the smaller boy. He brought the plates and the drinks he bought to the table, taking a seat beside him.

Seeing as the pie was already sliced into pieces, Kenma started plating pieces for him and Kuroo. "I wanted a treat to eat the stress away," he explained, taking a forkful of the delicious pastry in his mouth. Making a sound of complete contentment, Kenma added, "Just what I needed."

The other boy chuckled lightly, enjoying the expression of happy satisfaction on Kenma's face. Kuroo put his arm on the table, his head on his hand, settling in to watch Kenma eat enthusiastically.

"I know," Kuroo began to say, "I've been on the receiving end of one of your ranting episodes since yesterday because of that final boss."

The setter had to pause and stare at that. The whole thing reminded him of the moment when apple pie became his favorite.

It was way back during middle school. Kenma had been close to tears from the frustration of losing in his game time and again. Kuroo had noticed and got Kenma to play volleyball outside to cheer him up. When that hadn't worked out, Kuroo dragged him to the nearest shop they found, figuring food would help out his friend.

Kenma remember how uninterested he was with the whole menu so he left everything up to Kuroo. When their order came, Kenma was immediately taken in by the fragrance of whatever the waitress had put in front of him. Applie pie, the waitress had said. It was the first time he would eat one. Kuroo urged him to try it, and he did.

One slice of apple pie afterward and he was definitely feeling better. But what made it memorable were Kuroo's words.

_"See? I told you food helps," the black-haired boy had declared with a smirk. "I like it better when you're happy, you know. Especially when it's because of me."_

Then and there, Kenma had fallen for his childhood friend. And from that moment on, eating apple pie had always helped him get out of depressing times because it reminded him of Kuroo, making it his favorite out of everything.

Smiling a bit at the fond memory, Kenma was surprised to feel Kuroo's touch on his lips. Eyes wide, he looked at Kuroo and saw him eating off a crumb from his fingers.

"You had it at the corner of your mouth," Kuroo explained with a fond look in his eyes. "Still a messy eater, kitten."

Kenma could feel his cheeks heating from embarrassment. He was never going to get used to Kuroo's affectionate gestures. "Thank you for all this, Kuro," he murmured, using the nickname.

Kuroo got a sly look on his face when he leaned towards Kenma. "Anything for you, kitten."

Ack. The guy was always trying to get him flustered. Ignoring it, Kenma went to get another bite of his apple pie when Kuroo added,

"And, it is our one-month anniversary, you know."

Stunned that Kuroo actually remembered, he was stuck just staring at his boyfriend. When he didn't move or say anything, Kuroo took Kenma's hand and took a bite out of his fork.

"Figured I didn't want you in a bad mood when I went over to celebrate," Kuroo finished, licking his lips.

Kenma was still frozen in shock. He had been worried about the fact that that day marked the first month since they started dating so much that he turned to his game as a distraction. It was hard for them to meet up during the day because of their different classes and volleyball practice so he didn't expect anything. Add in how Kuroo hadn't mentioned anything about it during practice or on the way home, he felt pretty much dejected by the time he got home. Then he started playing to get over it, but things got worse.

"I thought you forgot," Kenma said, a little breathless.

With another smirk, Kuroo pulled Kenma towards him and sat the smaller boy on his lap, their faces pressed close together. "How... could... I forget... one of the best... moments... in my life," Kuroo whispered in between kissed all over Kenma's face.

It gave Kenma a ticklish sensation, being kissed like that. He wasn't gonna complain though. Not when Kuroo was holding him that tight.

"You were so cute while you finally confessed to me that day," Kuroo murmured gently.

That had Kenma blushing profusely. The memory of his clumsy confession was too embarrassing to think about. He was just happy that Kuroo also felt the same way, with the captain the one insisting they start officially dating

'Officially' because, as Kuroo said,

_"We've always acted as if we were dating. We just didn't notice. The others got it before we did."_

_"Got what?" Kenma had asked._

_"That we belong together," Kuroo had replied, full of confidence._

Smiling at the memory, Kenma told his boyfriend in an affectionate tone, "Happy one-month anniversary, Kuro." He put his arms around the other boy, pressing a sweet kiss on his lips.

They stayed that way for a long time, clinging happily onto each other. Both just basking in the moment where love encompassed them.

And that night, lying beside one another, Kenma kissed Kuroo good night with the softest of whisper, "I love you. Thank you for making this day better."

"Love you too, kitten. For you, always."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~
> 
> So. I've only gotten around to start using AO3 today. This was my first attempt at a KuroKen fanfic which I wrote about a year ago, published on a different site. I wrote this one since I've had this headcanon for a while now that apple pie became a favorite of Kenma's after Kuroo bought him one in the past to console him when he lost a game, maybe?
> 
> I honestly had no idea how things would progress, but this was how everything turned out.
> 
> It's been years since I've really written anything before this. So pardon my inexperience. Just really wanted some KuroKen fluff.
> 
> Thank you for reading this one. I hope you did enjoy it, even for just a little bit.
> 
> ( ✿ ^‿^)


End file.
